Love Crazed
by Foxmur
Summary: Rico is saddened by his attraction to Skipper, as he feels he may never win his heart. Skipper notices his sadness and can't think of anything but to try and help him, abandoning the mission they were supposed to go on. Skico. Rated for safety. Completed.


**(A) Appreciation- **I would like to thank you for taking time to read something I have decided to advertise to the community. I am hoping that this read will be an enjoyable and memorable one. If after your read, I would like to ask that you click on the review button and give me a little feedback about how you felt about your read. It would be much appreciated, and would please me. It would also help with any future stories I may create. ~Fox..

**(D) Disclaimer- **I would like to inform that I have never shared, been associated with, or claimed any ownership of the television program 'Penguins of Madagascar'. I only claim rights to the stories I've created, the plots behind them, the time taken to create them, my OC's, and my profile name for the site. All original ownership of the actual show belongs to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon. Along with the specific creators Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell. I thank them dearly for making such a fantastic show to watch. A side note, I may of created this short on my own but the concept (The Pairing) was what helped me come up with this scenario. The one to thank for the idea to write about the pairing of which you are about to read is 'Bobbyfishstick5'. I would like to give notification to him as he did request this type of story to me. Thank you. ~Fox..

**(P) Purpose- **The main reason this story was made was so I could experiment and offer more for everyone to read. Along with possibly entering a new area of writing I haven't entered into before, so anything new I may show off may be something to become a new experience for everyone. These side-stories I show off are my time to take off and think about making anything else better. I would like this short to be like a test. You being my teacher to inspect it, and share with me your final grade. Which will keep my ego high.~Fox..

**(W) Warning- **This short may be rated safely, but I would like to remind everyone that this is a Skico (Skipper/Rico) fiction. The only reason I add the plus is because of the slightly more mature-audiences attitudes which may come into this. Along with the thought that I wouldn't like anyone of a young age reading something that their parent may not approve of. If you yourself are of a mature age, but do not find yourself liking anything I have informed you of, I would like to suggest finding somewhere else to read. I'm not here to make you read this, I only advertise it so the ones that may want to read it will do so. It would do me much good if you would care to your likes and read something else if you do not like this, for you are helping yourself. To all continuing, enjoy! ~Fox..

'_**Love Crazed**_'

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short**

_Rico _**POV-**

**Today **is not my day anymore. So many times, so long ago, I felt as if I could take in anything, and throw it back out by acting mindless. Only now, this new power, this..feeling. I can't control it. Normally, I would be able to do anything, anything at all. Anything that anyone would find strange, and I would pay no attention to it and I would just laugh, as I care only for myself having fun. I had no care of any others opinions. Only now, this is some type of feeling. Love. I'm so unsure about it anymore. I thought it was just a simple crush that would only last for a while and it would go away because I would find my differences with him. Yes, him. Skipper. When he came here to Central Park. Those years ago. He, was so young and new. I wasn't very willing to be his friend at first but he proved to myself and Private that he could be someone to trust. He gave us an idea of how to live, even in the most uncomfortable way possible, yet still sleep like a baby. He practically made our little run-down home into a running bunker with dozens of items I've never even had a single thought about! Sure, Kowalski might of designed and organized them, but Skipper ran the operations. He was the big shot. He was the one who won my heart. He helped me when I was down, and confused because with Private being at such a young age when he arrived, I was no parent! I had absolutely no idea of how to control someone younger than me. Skipper came in and took the hard parts. All that I had to do was be a loyal companion. Stick by him and his designed team. Be there when nobody else was. Do anything he ordered me to do. I've done everything he's ever wanted me to do. Or at least I've tried my best. It's been so hard to hide my attraction to him. So many times I've had to do it. Mainly with that..that doll. I don't exactly understand what that came out of, but it worked. Then Skipper was getting a little suspicious. I had to take drastic action and say I fell in love with a car. A car! How stupid was I when I did that? But, I'm sure he thought I was strange enough with dating the doll, so I guess I was clear of anything. But now I just can't control it. Everything flowing around my mind is him.

When he came, I was confused. Soon he turned my idiotic example of a zoo exhibit, into a military base which helped all animals in need. A true military hero at that. He's won my heart, because he's generous. Along with being smart, brave, daring, and respectful. From time to time he may be a bit superstitious to thing's coming from his past, but he tends to come out of it when we're in trouble. He always compliments me, even when I've never had any sort of military training. Nor did Private, but because he's young he's capable of picking it up easily. Myself however, I hold a more mature age. I'm not old, I'm far from it! But I've gotten to the age where I can't easily learn something just from seeing and hearing it. It takes a lot of practice, hard work, and effort. Skipper never punishes me for being slightly behind on exercises. Even I think that I screw up a couple times, and he still offers a congratulating flipper! Him being so nice, and caring. I have gotten slapped by him a couple times, but I've never felt the pain. It's almost as if he fakes hitting me. Like, he doesn't want me to believe that I'm awful at what he orders. I've never had anyone in my life be as kind as he has been. I'm just grateful. If he wouldn't of showed up the morning he did, soon the visitors might of stopped coming. Well, at least for me. Well, the penguin habitat in general. If I wouldn't of pulled anything interesting up soon, I would of probably gotten less food for myself and Private to share. Skipper saved us. He saved me. I love him for that. Only, I'm so confused as to how I live with it. I want to tell him, but I know he wouldn't feel the same way. I'm just..to different. I can't speak. I'm blind in my left eye. I have the scar to prove where all of that happened. I'm just so much different than him. He would call me a creep if I were to tell him. But if I don't, I just can't go out on missions. I'm just to distracted by his handsome looks. I can't focus on the mission when I have him there, and I don't know what to do if he isn't. It's so tough.

"Rico. Up on your feet soldier" Skipper called, or more likely ordered. I just laid against the wall and I lazily stood up. His voice was like jello in my body. It'd be very difficult to do anything without looking idiotic while doing it. That's how I feel now. My mind is centered on him right now. I'm so afraid of doing something to make him hate me, or even get kicked off of the team. He may of just brought me in himself but he sure can kick me right out. "Show some enthusiasm man!" He ordered. I just sighed, and held my frown. His commanding tone and his physique just melted in my mind. My very..little mind. Never have I thought so much about anything. Skipper is my brain-buster. Something I can't stop thinking about, that just causes trouble to my mind until I figure it out. But I'll never fix my problem, because any sort of love that he'd learn about, would just end in depression for myself, and irritation along with fear for Skipper. It isn't usual that there's a penguin who's interested in males. I don't think Skipper would care for that. But if it were directed at him I'm sure his intensity cap would burst. I'm sure he's used to someone of a feminine standard liking him, such as Marlene, or Kitka. Those are the one's who I'm sure he is, or at least used to be interested in. I'm only guessing. But a male like myself, he would just freak out. He'd get mad at me, and probably slap me harder than he'd ever done to Kowalski and Private. But, he didn't ever do any sort of painful smack to myself. I could hear the swish of his flipper coming to my cheek, but it just stopped instantly and pretty much patted me. Either Skipper would have some sort of idea that I'm an idiot, so I don't deserve any pain to receive, or the possibility that he likes me also. Or, maybe he just knows that I like him, and he doesn't want me to feel bad about it so he let's me know it's ok. I don't know anything. I never let myself go so far in thinking. I'm guessing that this is sort of a life decision to make here. But I don't want to have to deal with it now. It's just to risky. Plus when Skipper is probably going to order a mission to be started, it would cause a delay in whatever we would do. Like I'd assume though, it would end in myself being unhappy after. It's just so unlikely that we'll ever be together. I don't believe it.

"Rico. Is everything alright?" He asked. I shrugged. I don't want to answer him. I just want him to leave me behind. I wouldn't be of any use on whatever he wants us to go on. I'm just to..distracted..to focus on anything. I'm so scared right now. Usually I'm the one who's fearless, a daredevil, capable of seeing death and just laughing at it. This is something as little as love. But, that's why they say love hurts, because when it's a negative response, or impact, or whatever, it's so painful and you fear the worst in your life. I don't want anything painful to happen to me ever again. That's why I don't want to tell Skipper I like him. Because I know that it'll end in denial. Him responding to my idea negatively and I'll hide somewhere. If I never pretended to date that...or the car, then maybe I wouldn't look like such an idiot. But the time will come. One day. Whenever I decide on talking to Skipper about love, or my feelings, or his, or anything related to that, I'll end it with my feelings. I'm thankful for him saving my life. I could never repay him for it. I can only dedicate my life to the team. Nothing more. All I want is to at least feel my beak in Skipper's. Or the other way around. I want a simple kiss with him. But I know that if I keep thinking about it, but never attempting it, it'll never come. But, I just can't do it so soon. It's a very difficult proses to go through and I'm no expert at love. Private's the one to talk to about that. So young, yet so smart. I don't know where he gets it, but I'm proud of him for knowing how to do anything of the sort. I don't know who could of gave him a lesson, or who could of had a parents genes in him and gave him that thought, but I'm sure that wherever he came from and wherever he got that from, is the answer to why he's so reliable with anything of that type of problem to relate to.

"Rico! Stop ignoring me!" Skipper shouted. I shook my head in trying to connect back to the conversation. I forgot about Skipper for a second. If I could of stayed like that, than I'm sure that I would of been fine for the rest of the day. I guess I screwed up at that too. "Now I'll ask you again. Is everything alright?" He asked again. I nodded, but held my frown. I don't want him to know anything, but I just can't show the emotion to lie. It's not in my nature. Nor do I feel like doing so now. "Are you sure? You don't normally sit around being silent you know. You've been doing it quite a bit lately. I don't want a liar here, Rico. Be honest" Skipper ordered. I made a fake smirk and I nodded. I'm fine. I'm ok. I can deal with it. "Are you capable of going out with us to check up on some of the park inhabitants to make sure they're safe and secure? Or do you need time to remenance to yourself about some things?" He asked. I would go on the mission, but I think I'll take a ticket to relaxation. I need it. "Alone" I commented. He sighed, then nodded. "Alright. We'll be back by six-hundred hours. Will you be capable of sleeping alone?" He asked. I nodded. It's about one-hundred hours now. I'm guessing it's some sort of night-watch going on tonight. Oh how I wish I could keep myself capable of going on that. But I can't. "Well, alright. Do you want to talk about anything when we come back?" He asked. I looked up to him, and I focused my eyes to his. He seemed so caring and helpful. Like he didn't care about going out to the park, like he wanted to help me. I can't. I just can't. I don't need to take any time away from him. It just isn't fair. "You. When come back" I grunted. A mouthful. He nodded. "Alright. I'll arrange an intervention between just the two of us when the rest of the team come back. I'll awaken you when we return. Okay?" He confirmed. "Yeah. Okay" I commented, showing my sadness. I watched the frown on his beak appear and the brow of his head-feathers showed that he cared. "Well alright then. Like I informed, six-hundred hours" He reminded. "Yeah. Go..". I slid back down to the floor and watched in the corner of my eye as he climbed up the ladder. I watched him look back down to me with his mildly saddened eyes. Once the hatch closed I covered my eyes. I'm such a fool!

_Skipper _**POV-**

**Slowly **I waddled with Kowalski and Private out of the zoo. I just can't get my mind off of Rico at the moment. Normally he's extreme, above average, advanced, and well, just a fantastic soldier! But today, he's just..not himself. Somethings different about him and I don't like to see that. It hurt my heart a lot. Aside from Kowalski he is my best soldier. Just the attitude he has keeps me attracted to him. He's silent, destructive and hilarious. It's hard to keep myself from blushing whenever he does one of his adorable, insane laughs, or noises, or whatever. It's just so weird to be liking him. I did spend my time with Kitka, and I have had a thought or two about Marlene, but it's just that Rico get's to me sometimes. In the good way. He doesn't usually escape my mind. That's why when we're all doing a mission or such, I let them do all of the work. I'm spending to much time thinking about Rico. Even right now, I'm incapable of removing him from my mind. I'm sure that Private'll ask about it and I'll have to come up with something. Probably any second now. I don't want to have to think about this right now. I don't know why it's such a bugger, but I just can't get rid of it. For now, it isn't really my attraction to him. It's more of his sadness he has. I don't like to see that he's unhappy. In fact, I haven't seen him that down since I arrived here with Kowalski. He was with Private. He was so confused. Since thing's were a bit out of order, I just took lead and trained the two into what they should know and do. But, even if I were to ask Rico his feelings, he would deny me. He has Ms. Perky. He wouldn't accept me. In fact, he'd probably find it strange to consider me a friend, or a brother of the militia. I'm so afraid about all of this. Usually I'm afraid over something like Blowhole coming in with a Death Ray, and probably doing something drastic. But, now it's worry, love, confusion, regret, despair, fear.

"Skipper, are you alright? You seem tense" Kowalski called. I looked to him. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine soldier. I uh..just have something on my mind" I informed. They stopped to look to me. I was in fact a little walk behind them. I waddled closer to them. "What is it about?" Private asked with curiosity. "It's nothing. Classified information, young Private" I informed. He frowned. "If it's classified, how come I don't know about it? You told me I could have access to anything except Denmark" Kowalski reminded. Drat. "It isn't in any files, soldier. It's just in my mind" I replied. "Well maybe you can tell us and we can help you" Private came back in. I sighed. I want to slap him for defiance, but it's just to energizing. I'm to focused on Rico right now to be a military director. "You can tell us, sir" Kowalski added. I went up to a tree as we waddled out of the zoo. "It's just..I'm worried" I said as I leaned against the tree. Kowalski looked to me from in front, as he was standing. "About what? Are we threatened by anything?" He asked. I shrugged. "Nothing from someone of my past to my knowledge. But, it's with someone on the team. I fear we may love-lose! Lose, him soon" I corrected. I watched Private give a confused look, and Kowalski just chuckle. "You're not going to lose me any time soon, I'm to young and smart to fall ill!" Kowalski gloated. "Private's to young to have anything drastic happen either" He added. I shook my head. "I was talking about Rico" I slowly made out. Kowalski made an 'Oh' expression. "Why? What's wrong with our demolition expert?" He asked. I sighed. "He's..upset. I asked him if he needed any help, yet he only laid against the wall and he held his unhappy expression. It hurt me to see that" I replied. Private made a sad look on his face. "Is Rico going to be alright? He's not sick is he?" Private asked with worry in his voice. I shook my head. "No, he's just upset. We..I need to be there for him" I said as I was about to leave. I want to help him right away. It hurts me to see the one that I hold affection for is on the road to sadness. "Skipper wait! What do we do?" Kowalski called. "Just..stay here. Mission aborted. Just, enjoy your time. I can't let Rico down" I replied. I quickly made my way back to base. I can't let anything happen to my love. Please be alive and ok.

_Rico _**POV-**

**My **body lie in Kowalski's lab. I just let myself stare at the ceiling and let my tears out. It hurts to let my heart stay hidden. I don't want this anymore. Knowing I can never be with the one that I love is just so painful. I don't need it. I was in Kowalski's lab, with his door closed. The reason why I decided to sulk to myself in here is because it opens from the inside. It locks on the outside, and only I can come out. Nobody can get in. Just in case Marlene, or Julien, or anyone tries to sneak in, they don't see me crying. I don't need anyone else to know that I'm doing this. Nobody has even seen me actually cry. The tears in my eyes just flowed down my face and off the sides to the floor. I lie in a pool of tears. It's just so painful. I've never felt love. I don't even know if Skipper likes me back. He probably doesn't. I guess that's why I'm sad. Because I'll never have him. I'll probably always be alone, just because of how weird I am. I just don't deserve love. I've failed myself as a real penguin and I look like an idiot while I do it. I'm sure that I only get complimented for anything because they don't want me to feel bad about anything. I'm probably awful, and Skipper would probably throw me off right away if his old comrades Manfredi or Johnson were around. I let out a few more tears. I don't know how I could possibly be anything of value. I'm sure I would be a horrible mate if I were with anyone. I'm to much of an idiot to be realistic. I hate how I've never let out my feelings before, and now of all times this has to happen. I hate it. It's just so much of a trouble to me right now. I've never felt love. I'm new to it. I know nothing about it. I'm sure it's not normal to act this way about your first love. I'm sure that I'm only acting this way because I'm that much of an idiot!

I cried out and I shouted Skipper's name. The best thing about Kowalski's lab is that it's sound proof. Say, if someone were out there right now, they wouldn't be able to hear me. So, when I shout Skipper's name in sadness, like I just did, nobody will hear me. This is where I'll go if I ever feel depressed. It's just helpful. Well, maybe it doesn't cure it, but I can at least be alone when I do this. But, I don't want to be alone. I want to have Skipper. I've never been so sad in my life and I don't know what it's like to be sad over love. I've never had this feeling. Now I've got to look to when they come back, because when that happens, I'll have to tell Skipper. Tonight will probably be my last night in the bunker, or on the team. I let out a few more tears. I wiped my eyes and I looked around. How Kowalski had all of his experiments on the tables. Seeing something I don't usually see interests me. I stood up and I looked around. I tried to make a smile with my light amount of interest, but my heart wouldn't let me. I brought my body to the door and I looked around. I closed my eyes and let a couple more tears make their way out. I just need to let it out, and face my fear. How I really don't want to do it, but I have to. Nothing good will happen if I don't. Suddenly, I heard some type of crying. "Why Rico?" I heard. It was someone on the team. I can't tell who, but I know. The good thing about Kowalski's lab too is that you can hear outside noises. Faintly, but you can hear it. "Rico. Please. Don't be dead" I heard.

_Skipper _**POV-**

**My **flippers slowly went down the ladder as I climbed down. I'm sure that Rico will be surprised that I'm back so soon. But, I think I'll tell him. Tell him that I like him. That way, too. I turned from the ladder and I looked around. "Rico?" I called. He wasn't sitting where he was before. Some tears were on the floor, but he isn't anywhere in sight. I waddled slowly around the room and I looked for him. "Rico? Are you here?" I called again. There isn't any response. Oh no. Am I..to late? Did he do something that I figured he would if I didn't come back? Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. I don't want to think about that. He wouldn't hurt himself. Would he? I mean, he's Rico. He's about life. Living it. He wouldn't do anything to hurt himself would he? I held my eyes wide and I slowly went to the bunks. I stared at his. He wasn't sleeping either. I felt my eyes water up. "Rico!" I shouted, hoping he was going to finally respond. But, I didn't get anything back. I opened my beak wide and I saddened my look. I felt the first tear fall out of my eye. I haven't cried in so long. I..Rico..am I to late? Did he leave? Where did he go? "Rico!" I called again, dropping my body to the floor and taking in any pain I received, throwing it back out through my tears. I pouted. "Rico! Come back!" I begged. There was no response. Please come back Rico. I can't focus without you. You're the one who's kept me focused on the team ever since I arrived here. You and Private were great additions to my team as replacements for Manfredi and Johnson. I..you replaced the ones I loved most, and took my heart. Because, you were a mixture of them. I don't want to lose you again. Even if you're a different person than the two, I still hold dear feelings for you. I don't know if I've cried over love in so long. It's just..so painful. "Please Rico! Come back!" I begged while shouting again, knowing I wouldn't get any response. I cried out in fear and loss. I don't want to lose you. "Rico, please! Don't be dead!" I begged. All I ask is that you return to me. I just wan to know why you were sad. Please, just come back to me and I'll be honest. "Please!" I shouted. More tears fell out. My cries got louder. Wherever you are Rico, please come home.

_Rico _**POV-**

**Flipper **held to my heart, I listened as I heard that the one screaming my name in fear and loss was Skipper. W-what..what happened? Is he alright? I don't want him hurt! I opened the door and I looked forward to see that it was in fact Skipper, and he was holding himself and leaning against the wall. He looks sort of how I did. Just before he left. W-why is he back? I looked at him and his face came up and his loud cries stopped. "R..Rico?" He asked. "S-Skipper?" I returned. "Rico! You're okay!" He shouted as he quickly climbed up from the ground. Suddenly I found him hugging me, and I returned it. I blushed as this happened. "Why?" I asked. He looked up to me. "I thought you were dead" He said, holding his head against my chest. I deepened my blush. I..I've never thought of him hugging anyone. Nor have I ever heard of him crying. Ever. I let out my tears and I held onto him for comfort. "Me sad" I informed through my cries. I felt him pull away. "I know that..soldier" He said as he wiped his eyes. I watched him blush at what he just did. "Why hug?" I asked. He wiped his eyes again. "Because..I was afraid that I might of lost you" He replied. "Why care? Me no good" I grunted. I went back to the wall and I looked to him. I need to talk to him. No more looking to the ground. Just..talk. Something good has got to come out of this. "What! You're the best soldier I've had Rico! You're talented in so many ways, how could you not see that?" He asked. I shrugged. "Lies" I responded. He frowned deeper. "Rico, you're amazing". I shook my head. "Me pathetic". I watched him come closer. "Don't talk about yourself like that. I'm the one who's pathetic. I was crying because I thought you were dead" He replied. I blushed. "You care..if me dead?" I asked. He nodded. "It would make a huge difference if you weren't around. I could never replace you. I..I.." He stuttered. I looked him back in the eyes and I came in front of him.

"Skipper what?" I asked. "I..I have feelings for you..Rico..huge feelings" He slowly made out. I widened my eyes and I grabbed him and I looked him in the eyes. "Me love Skipper" I told him as I hugged him. I felt his flipper return around my back and I cried out onto his shoulder. "Is..that why you were sad earlier? Because you were confused? With love?" He asked. I nodded. "Scared" I told him. He rubbed his flipper up and down my back. "It's alright Rico. I..we don't need to hide anything anymore. I..I just want to make sure you're okay. I came back so soon because I was afraid that you might hurt yourself. I've never seen you so sad and I got scared. So scared that I might of lost someone I love". I smiled and I let out some more tears. "Skipper mean it?" I asked. He nodded. "I'd never lie..to one of my best" He replied. I hugged him deeper. "What do we do about Kowalski and Private?" He asked. I shrugged. Their the least of my worries right now. I just want to be here, with Skipper, alone and hugging him. I..just haven't ever felt any type of romance like this and I feel as if he's the one. Before I was in denial and I felt that he wouldn't like me in any way. All I care about now is that I have him. I don't care if he leads, I don't care if Kowalski and Private are disgusted by us. I just want to have my Skipper. I'm just **Love Crazed**.

**~Fin..**


End file.
